deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alisha Whitley vs. Penny Lent
Alisha Whitley vs. Penny Lent is a What-If? Death Battle by I'm Lynda. It features Alisha Whitley from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Penny Lent from the Disney movie, Sky High. Description Two women with meta-powers square off in what is sure to be the biggest two-woman battle royale of the century! Interlude Boomstick: When I was in grade school, boys used to taunt each other with the words, “Oh yeah? Who's going to make me?” “I am!” “Yeah, you and what army?” “Me, myself and I!” Well, the two women in this battle are literally walking armies. Wiz: First off, there’s Alisha Whitley, an inhuman from the Marvel television series, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Boomstick: And then there’s Penny Lent, the one-woman cheerleading squad for her high school in Disney’s 2005 movie, Sky High. Wiz: I’m Wiz, and he’s Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Alisha Whitley Wiz: Inhumans are humans who have Kree DNA embedded in their genetic code, which allows them to transform and acquire superhuman powers or abilities, through a process known as Terrigenesis. Boomstick: However, the inhumans have long felt themselves to be feared and hated by regular human, so a long-lived inhuman named Jiaying decided to do something about it...kill all non-inhumans! Wiz: So, Jiaying decided to create a sanctuary for the inhumans, where she could gather them together, and forge them into an army. And among Jiaying’s most-trusted lieutenants was an inhuman named Alisha Whitley. Boomstick: Alisha’s rather unusual power is that she can split duplicates off of herself. These are identical Alishas that look just like her, and are in constant psychic communication with each other. What one Alisha knows, all Alisha’s know. Women, huh? Wiz: Alisha seems to split off duplicates of herself the way that an amoeba splits itself in a process called binary fission. Boomstick: Yeah, what he said. Wiz: And, each of her duplicates seems to be a fully functioning, independent Alisha. They can be sent on separate missions, and when they are finished, they can be reabsorbed back into the original Alisha. Boomstick: Now, the original Alisha is something of a martial artist, and has proven herself competent at taking out heavily-armed guards. And, as you would expect with the psychic bond between the Alishas, all are martial artists. Wiz: However, Alisha is definitely not a martial arts master. At one time, Alisha’s four duplicates took on Daisy Johnson, a.k.a. Quake, in hand-to-hand combat. Daisy was wearing bracers that took away her vibration powers... Boomstick: He he. Wiz: Shut up, Boomstick! And even without access to any of her inhuman powers, the four Alishas had a tough time taking her down. It looked likely that three of them alone might not have succeeded against her. Boomstick: And, as an added weakness, Alisha can only split off one duplicate at a time. And when she does, her eyes turn a milky white. This is a weakness for the Alisha team, because if something happens to incompass...incompoop...knock out the original Alisha, then the whole team goes down. Alisha is aware of this, and when she fought Daisy, she kept her original safely out of harm’s way. Wiz: A worse weakness is that it appears that Alisha has only the four duplicates that she can summon up. When one was killed by the inhuman, Lash, and two killed themselves to keep from being captured by S.H.I.E.L.D., this left Alisha with only one duplicate when she went up a Kree Reaper...and died. Boomstick: In spite of her weaknesses, though, Alisha is a good woman to have around. One Alisha could massage my neck, while another massages my feet, while a third fetches me beer, and a fourth cooks me kielbasa. As for the fifth, well, I’ll figure out something for her to do. Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: Maybe the fifth could do my taxes. Is she any good at math? That whole thing breaks my brains! Penny Lent Wiz: Sky High is the ultimate high school experience. It’s a school for the children of superheroes, where they learn how to control and apply their superpowers. And, to make the place even cooler, it’s built on a floating platform that keeps the school up among the clouds. Boomsticks: And like any good high school, it’s full of jocks and nerds. Only in this case the jocks are called “superheroes” and the nerds are called “sidekicks.” Wiz: The students and faculty of Sky High exhibit a wide array of powers, including super-strength, super-speed, fire manipulation, ice manipulation, shapeshifting, and much more. Boomstick: And one of the more interesting students is Penny Lent. She’s Sky High’s head cheerleader. Hell, she’s the entire cheerleading squad! Wiz: That’s right, with a thought, Penny can create multiple duplicates of herself, as many as the situation requires, though she seems to have an upper-limit of seven diplicates. Boomstick: That’s right, when Penny talks to herself, it’s a real group discussion. He he. Wiz: Penny’s duplicates seem to be fully autonomous copies, acting independently of each other. This means that when the situation calls for it, there can be as many as eight Penny’s doing whatever Penny wants to do, including doing a complex cheerleading routine, or chasing down and punishing someone that Penny doesn’t like. Boomstick: And that’s a lot of people. Penny has aligned herself with Gwen Grayson, the queen bee of Sky High. Wiz: Gwen Grayson is a technopath, with the power to mentally control technology. She’s also a supervillain with a plan to take over Sky High and turn all the students and teachers into babies, and raise them as villains. Boomstick: That’s right, never trust someone who’s really smart, they’re always up to something sneaky and underhanded. Like my accountant, that guy’s ripping me off somehow. I mean, why is it that I drive a Toyota, and he drives a Lexus? Huh? Wiz: Anyway, Penny’s power makes her something of a walking army, in that one girl can suddenly become eight. But, her duplicates have no powers beyond their numbers. Boomstick: Penny is a naturally athletic girl, and she knows how to fight, but she is far from being a martial artist. As such, numbers is...numbers are?...whatever – her only weapon. Wiz: Worse, Penny’s duplicates appear to be little more than reflections of the original. She never sends a duplicate to do something for her, but merely spins them off when she needs them. And, when she’s done, she just pops them all back into her original self. Boomstick: But don’t sell this little lady short. She’s got attitude and drive, and she is not afraid to do whatever it takes to get the job done. Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set; let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight Alisha Whitley looked out the cockpit window of her jump jet as she approached the unlikely-looking school. It was a flying island, soaring amongst the clouds, with a strangely traditional-looking high school built on its top. It was called Sky High School, and was a school for young people with super-powers. Before tonight she wouldn’t have dreamed such a place could exist. The world was indeed a strange place. Alisha had memories of high school, but none of them pleasant. What would it have been like to have gone to a school like Sky High? Probably no different, she decided blackly. Fighting updrafts in the air surround the island; she flew in and set the jump jet down in the landing/parking area, alongside a truly bizarre looking craft – a bright yellow school bus with wings! She knew that tonight was some sort of a dance party, and the girl she was to contact would be here. She lowered the rear hatch of the jet, and stepped out towards the school. Movement caught her eye, and she turned in time to see a short man in a jester’s outfit disappear around a corner. Sky High would probably be full of surprises. Entering the building through the main door, she stepped in and almost collided with a student. She was African-American, thin, and dressed in a cheerleader’s outfit. “Oh!” the girl exclaimed, looking extremely surprised. Alisha summoned her best smile. It wasn’t easy. She had learned to hate cheerleaders during high school, and had an unreasoning desire to punch this one’s face in. “Hi. I’m looking for Gwen Grayson. Someone I know would like to have a word with her. Would you know where she is?” Alisha asked. The cheerleader smiled a plastic smile, making Alisha’s hands want to ball into fists. “Sure,” she said. “Just follow me.” She set off at a brisk pace, and led Alisha down a hall and through a door into a cafeteria. She recognized the room for what it was, despite the tables and chairs having been all folded up and pushed against the walls. They walked across the room with the cheerleader moving even faster. Alisha was starting to fall behind, when the cheerleader burst through a door at the far end. The door closed behind her. Alisha thrust the door open, and was caught totally by surprise when the door flew back into her face, knocking her onto her back! Stars dance in front of her eyes and she felt four pairs of hands grab her arms and legs. She was unceremoniously lifted up, and carried through the door like a sack of old clothes. FIGHT! She was outside, and Alisha felt air rushing up into the night sky. Panic flooded into her groggy mind as she realized that she was about to be tossed off the edge of the island! She pulled her limbs in, wrenching them out of the hands of her attackers, dropping her to the ground. She bunched up, and sprang back towards the now closed door to the cafeteria. She swiveled around and planted her back against the door. Four cheerleaders advanced towards her. No, not four cheerleaders – four copies of the same cheerleader! ‘Damn,’ Alisha thought, ‘this girl has the same powers that I do!’ The cheerleaders pounced on Alisha, and began pummeling her. * * * Penny and her reflections ran forward. She had always thought of the duplicates she could summon up as reflections. They looked like her, and talked like her, but they didn’t seem to have any more depth than a reflection. Two of Penny’s reflections grabbed the red-headed woman’s arms, while the third threw punches at her. The real Penny Lent put her left hand on the red-headed woman’s shoulder, and punched her in the stomach as hard as she could. Tonight was Gwen’s big night, and the last thing that she would want would be some woman from the government showing up. Penny had to get rid of her, and fast! Suddenly, the red-head kicked out, knocking Penny and the reflection away, while she pulled the other two reflections in and bounced them off of each other. The two Pennys fell away from each other and the red-head. The red-head looked angrily at the girls, and suddenly, her eyes turned from brown to an eerie milky white. She did an odd shrug, and then a second red-head seemed to split off from the first. ‘Damn,’ Penny thought, ‘this woman has the same powers I do!’ But then another thought crossed her mind. ‘But she can’t summon them as fast as I can. I’ve got to keep her from summoning more!’ Four shapes shot off of her, and formed into reflections. The eight Pennys pounced on the two red-heads. * * * Alisha could not believe how quickly this girl propagated her duplicates. Four of them grabbed at her, pulling her hair, and raining punches down on her. While her second duplicate went down beneath the four cheerleaders grappling with her, Alisha Prime palm punched the one in front of her on the nose, and then elbowed the one on her right in the face. The remaining two cheerleaders grabbed at her, trying to pull her down. Alisha shook the two girls off, and then jumped off to the side, as far as she could. She focused, and summoned up another duplicate. * * * ‘Damn!’ Penny thought. ‘Another one! Two of these bitches were bad enough!’ She and one of her reflections attacked the red-head with the crazy eyes, while the other two attacked the newcomer. The red-head grabbed the reflection by the head, and sank down onto her butt, flipping the girl across the concrete. Penny leaped on top of her, and began punching her stomach as fast as she could. Suddenly, the red-head punched her face, throwing her back, and then flipped her legs up and down, propelling her into a standing position. * * * Alisha prepared to summon another duplicate when a cheerleader charged into her, burying her shoulder in Alisha’s stomach, and throwing her back to the ground. Instantly, the other cheerleader was on top of her as well, the two girls showering her with punches. Alisha pulled in her legs, and used her hands to spin herself on the ground. She kicked out her legs, and sent the two cheerleaders flying. She spun to a kneeling position, and then leaped to her feet. She could taste blood in her mouth. She shrugged her shoulders, and summoned up another duplicate. ‘Now I’m going to kick some cheerleader ass!’ she thought to herself, and smiled a frightening-looking smile. The first duplicate, who was fighting four cheerleaders, was doubled over by a headbutt to the stomach, and two cheerleaders grabbed her, and flung her head-first into the concrete wall of the school. As the duplicate collapsed to the ground unconscious, Alisha Prime cried out and grabbed her head with both hands. * * * Penny saw what happened, and her eyes narrowed. The one with the crazy eyes was the center of the squad. She needed to take her out, and the rest of the red-heads would disappear. “Eyes!” she shouted out, but she didn’t really need to. The reflections would do whatever she wanted them to do, and she wanted them to take out the white-eyed one. The eight Pennys flung themselves at the crazy-eyed one, but her two standing reflections moved to intervene. The fight was on! * * * Duplicate #3 grabbed a cheerleader, and punched her face with all her strength, then she kicked out at another one, catching her stomach. A cheerleader grabbed her leg, and threw her to the ground. Alisha Prime wrapped her arms around the necks of two cheerleaders, and attempted to bash them together. The heads met, but not with enough force. Not releasing either cheerleader, she used their bodies as supports, and kicked out at another cheerleader's chin, tossing her head back. The girl went down. The two in her arms began showering her torso with punches. Alisha cried out in pain. Duplicate #2 growled at the cheerleader in front of her, grabbed her head in both hands, and gave her a headbutt to the face. The cheerleader collapsed like a marionette whose strings had been cut. A cheerleader behind her grabbed a trash can and slammed it into the back of her head. She went down, barely holding onto consciousness. Duplicate #3 brought her knee up, and kneed a cheerleader in the head, throwing the girl to the side. Then she rolled, grabbed another cheerleader’s legs, and pulled her over and onto the ground. She smashed her elbow into the girl’s back, soliciting a gratifying scream of pain. Alisha Prime was dazed by the blow to #2, but she gritted her teeth and focused. She brought her elbows down, and succeeded in pushing the two cheerleaders away from her. She jumped up, and wrapped her legs around one girl’s head, and her arms around the other one’s head. She threw her body to the side, and felt satisfaction, as the two girls were flipped over Alisha and hard onto the concrete. She leaped to her feet, and then into the air, planting a booted foot into a girl’s face. Duplicate #2 felt the trash can come down on her again. Face down on the ground, she kicked up with her left leg and then kicked out with her right. She felt her foot contact the cheerleader, and heard a clatter as the girl and the can spilled across the ground. Duplicate #3 jumped to her feet, and then leaped into roundhouse kick, dropping a cheerleader. She was getting ahead of them. A feeling of satisfaction began to swell in the Alishas. Alisha Prime crouched and spun, knocking the feet out from under two cheerleaders. One cheerleader was slightly back, so Alisha ran two steps forward and hit the girl with a flying dropkick. The girl screamed and caromed across the ground and over a railing. Alisha saw the girl's horrified face as she dropped out of sight, her screams trailing away. Suddenly, the duplicate cheerleaders all let out identical blood-curdling screams. They seemed to crumple up into small objects, and then they flew over the railing, racing to catch up with their original. Alisha raced to the railing and looked down into the night. There was nothing to see but clouds, and twinkling lights on the ground. It was like looking at the Earth from the moon. She was so high! The one thing that Alisha didn’t see the cheerleader – any of them. KO! With a silent command, Alisha called her duplicates home, and felt the familiar fullness as they rejoined her. She felt whole. She felt tired. She felt like she was a piece of pork that had just been pounded flat with a meat hammer. Was it time to go home now? She walked through the door and back into the cafeteria when she suddenly felt the floor go out from under her. Sky High was falling! She got to her hands and knees and crawled as fast as she could. Could she get to the plane before the island hit the ground? She was going to give it a damn good try! Results Boomstick: Have a nice trip? Better luck next fall! He he. That’s something else we used to say in grade school. ''' Wiz: Yeah, you’ve come so far. Anyway, in this fight, each of the combatants had their own strengths and weaknesses. Alisha Whitley’s strength was that her duplicates were fully functioning individuals that could get tasked with their own missions. There could be literally be five Alisha’s in five different locations, and all of them knowing what the others knew. Unfortunately, that was not a strength that helped her in this fight. '''Boomstick: Penny Lent’s strength was that she could literally spin up seven duplicates in the blink of an eye. But they were not fully functioning individuals. In the movie, Sky High, we see them sometimes, but never going off and doing something for Penny. Otherwise, she could have been sunning herself on a beach, while a duplicate attended her classes. But that was no weakness in this fight. Wiz: Alisha’s real edge in this fight was that she was trained in hand-to-hand combat. Boomstick: She wasn’t a master martial artist, but she was still quite good. Wiz: And while Penny had numbers and youth and commitment, once Alisha started summoning up duplicates the momentum was bound to swing in her direction. Boomstick: Yeah, for Penny it all went downhill pretty quick. Wiz: Boomstick: So, the winner is that red head with ten hands, Alisha Whitley! Next Time Next time on Death Battle! we mix things up a bit when we pit one franchise’s hero against another franchise’s villain. Who will survive when we pit Mr. Incredible against Simon Bar Sinister and Cad? Trivia * This is the first Death Battle involving a character from the 2005 Disney movie, Sky High. * Who is Alisha Whitley working for at the time of this battle? Is it Jiaying? Is it S.H.I.E.L.D.? Is it Hive? I have left that open to your interpretation. Poll How many stars would you rate Alisha Whitley vs. Penny Lent? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:I'm Lynda Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:Season Premiere Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017